The Great Mistake
by TheHalfBloodPrincess93
Summary: In this Romione one-shot, Hermione is finding Ron's laziness difficult to deal with and on a night out with the girls makes a huge mistake that she instantly regrets. How will Ron react? Rated T for language.


She had just finished work, and as she was making her way out of the Ministry, a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Hermione!", the voice called. Hermione spun around on her heel to see Ginny. "I was hoping I'd see you", Ginny caught her breath. "I just came to give Harry his lunch- he's always forgetting it!", she laughed.

"What is it?", Hermione asked, wondering why Ginny had been hoping to see her.

"Oh right- are you up to anything tonight?", she asked.

"Nothing in particular. Why?".

"Well, Luna and I were talking and we were thinking about going out tonight- muggle style!", she told her dramatically, grinning from ear to ear. "What do you think? Angelina and Fleur are coming too".

"I don't know Ginny. You know I'm not really the one to drink-"

"Oh come on Hermione! It'll be fun!", Ginny cut her off. Hermione sighed.

"I'll think about it", she told her.

"Great! Well that's better than 'no'! If you decide to join us, we're meeting in the London Cocktail Club at 8:00pm", Ginny smiled warmly. Hermione smiled back at her before giving her a small wave and continuing her way out of the Ministry. Arriving home, the house was completely silent as she took off her coat and placed her keys on a small table that was kept by the door.

"Ron?", she called.

"I'm upstairs love", his voice called back from upstairs. Hermione wandered up to their bedroom to find Ron sprawled out across the bed in nothing but his underwear watching the muggle television they had at the bottom of the bed.

"Have you even been up today?", she asked him, scanning the entire room. Several chocolate bar wrappers lay beside Ron and he had an open packet of cheese puffs between his legs as he reached his hand into the bag and grabbed a handful, stuffing his face.

"Well- I've been to the toilet a few times", he joked. Hermione gave an irritated sigh.

"Ron. When the healers said you'd be off of your feet for a few days, they didn't mean literally!", she snapped at him, picking up the empty wrappers from the bed and throwing them in a nearby bin. Ron had been hurt on a serious Auror mission with Harry the week before and had been advised to take a week or two away from work to recover. "Have you even done the washing I _asked _you to do yesterday?", she continued. Ron snapped his eyes shut, looking frustrated with himself.

"I knew I'd forgotten something- I'm sorry love", he told her. Hermione couldn't bare to look at him as her face flushed red with anger. For several days he had done nothing but lay in bed feeling sorry for himself.

"I'll do it", she told him as she stormed out of the room. As she made her way into the kitchen and began stuffing a pile of dirty clothes into their muggle washing machine, Ron had made an appearance downstairs for the first time in a week, stood in the kitchen door way in his navy blue dressing gown.

"I would have done that 'Mione", he told her.

"But you didn't, _did _you Ron?", she raised her eyebrow at him as she slammed the door on the washing machine shut.

"I don't know why you're making such a big fuss over nothing", he said.

"Because I _asked _you to do something Ron and you didn't do it! I wasn't asking you to perform a back flip!", she yelled at him, taking her wand out and charming the plates in the sink to wash themselves. "I am sick and tired of cleaning up after you! I am not your mother Ronald!".

"I never said you were", Ron said shyly.

"Then be a man and start doing things for yourself!", Hermione continued to snap at him.

"I _am _a man!", he defended himself.

"Well start acting like it!", she fought. The pair stood in silence for a moment before Hermione turned her back on him, looking out of the kitchen window. "Well- you'll have to sort your own tea out tonight anyway", she told him suddenly as she stormed past him and back upstairs. Ron followed.

"Why? Where are you going?", he asked her as she rummaged through their wardrobe.

"I'm going out with Ginny", she told him, taking out a red dress and admiring it for a moment before putting it back and looking for another one.

"You? Going out? Since when do you go out?", Ron asked.

"Since I was invited! I do _have _friends you know!", she snapped once more, finally picking out a sapphire blue dress and laying it out neatly across the bed.

"I didn't mean it like that", he sighed. "I just meant- well- you don't really drink much. I didn't think you'd like that kind of atmosphere".

"Well, I'm always one for trying new things aren't I?", she told him as she sat in front of her vanity mirror, taking down her hair from its messy bun and running a brush through it.

"You're pissed off at me- aren't you?", he asked her shyly. Hermione shut her eyes in frustration at his language.

"No. Just tired is all", she told him calmly as she continued to style her hair.

"Tired of us?", he asked. Hermione watched his reflection in her mirror. He looked absolutely terrified as he waited for her response.

"No Ron", she sighed, placing her hairbrush down and turning to face him.

"Then, what?", he continued, looking more and more terrified as he went on. "What are you tired of Hermione? Tell me so I can fix it!". Hermione didn't answer. She didn't know how to. She loved him with all of her heart, she truly did. She knew what she'd be taking on once they moved in together, how could she expect him to change over night? And then she felt guilty. Why would she _want_ him to change over night?

"I need to get ready Ron", she told him quietly. And with that, Ron took one last sad look at her before disappearing downstairs. Hermione put on a little bit of makeup, pinned her hair back up into a neat bun, allowing a few stray strands of hair to dangle gracefully by her cheeks and put on her chosen dress before spraying herself with perfume. She made her way downstairs, putting her bag over her shoulder and grabbing her keys and coat before taking one last look at her empty hallway and leaving. She would be an hour early but she didn't care. She just needed some space.

**X**

She sat at the bar on her own when she arrived, scanning a cocktail menu and having trouble with deciding what she should get, never having had a cocktail in her life.

"Excuse me?", she spoke to the bartender. Hermione received the shock of her life as the bartender turned around to reveal Dean Thomas.

"Hermione! How are you?", he smiled at her.

"I'm good thank you. And yourself?", she asked.

"Ah, I'm alright. What are you doing here?", he asked.

"Waiting for Ginny and the others", she told him.

"Ah that's nice. It'll be good to see them", Dean smiled.

"And you? What are you doing here?", Hermione asked.

"Oh, I just work here on weekends. Its really good pay", he grinned. "Anyway, what can I get you?".

"Well, I've never had one of these _cocktails _before- what exactly is a '_Sex on the beach_'?", she asked him, giving him a frightening look as she read the name off of the menu. Dean laughed.

"Its peach schnapps, cranberry, orange and pineapple juice and vodka", he told her.

"Vodka?", Hermione scrunched her nose up at the thought of even taking a sip of vodka.

"You can barely taste it", Dean laughed. "Here-", he said beginning to pour some drinks into a metal flask before shaking it and pouring it into a glass with some ice and a small umbrella. "Try this- on me of course", he smiled. Hermione took a sip of the exotic looking drink, instantly taking a liking to it as the refreshing taste attacked her taste buds.

"Wow. Thank you", she smiled, taking another sip. As the hour passed, Hermione had had four cocktails and continued to chat with Dean until Ginny, Luna, Angelina and Fleur arrived.

"Hermione! How long have you been here?", Ginny gave a surprised look.

"Not long enough!", she gave her a goofy grin. "Here- try some!", she said, shoving her glass into Ginny's hand.

"Hey girls", Dean smiled at them.

"Dean! How are you?", Ginny greeted him after taking a sip of Hermione's drink. As the girls caught up with Dean, Hermione quickly finished her drink and had ordered another one by the time the four girls had taken notice.

"Slow down Hermione!", Angelina chuckled. "Give us a chance to catch up". As the night went on, Hermione continued to drink cocktail after cocktail, enjoying the forgetful feeling it gave her, like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Hermione? Don't you think you should slow down?", Luna asked, giving her a worried expression.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm perfectly- sober!", Hermione slurred her words slightly.

"Hey ladies! I just clocked off. Mind if I join you?", Dean asked as he approached them.

"Not at all", Luna smiled. Hours went by and Hermione found herself sat in a booth on her own as the others continued to laugh and dance on the dance floor.

"Are you alright Hermione?", Dean asked as he joined her.

"Oh- don't worry about me! Go- go and have fun!", she told him, leaning back on the sofa. Ignoring her, Dean stayed where he was, now almost drunk as Hermione as he watched her staring sadly into space.

"I hope you don't mind me asking-", he hiccoughed. "But, how are things between you and Ron?". Hermione turned her sad gaze to face him.

"I really love him, you know? Honestly!- Honestly, I do. But- but he can be so infuriating at times, you know?", she said slowly. "All I want- is for- is for him to wash his own pants every once in a while. Is that so much to ask?", she asked him seriously.

"No", he chuckled. Hermione suddenly began to reach for the glass in front of her before Dean stopped her, grabbing her wrist. "You shouldn't have anymore. You might end up-", he stopped, staring deep into the depths of her eyes, "end up doing something- something you regret", he finished quietly, slowly leaning into her. Hermione wasn't sure what was happening. Their lips had met and she didn't do anything to stop it. She wasn't attracted to Dean in any way, shape or form, but there she was; letting him kiss her. She suddenly pulled away from him, bringing her hand up to her mouth in shock.

"You shouldn't have done that", she told him, showing no emotion.

"Hermione, I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!", Dean rushed his words, guilt plastered across his face. As Dean continued to grovel to a shocked Hermione, the pair of them had no idea that Ginny stood not too far away, having seen everything, and was now leaving the club, deciding that she should be loyal to her brother rather than trying to understand her drunken friend.

**X**

Hermione arrived home on her own, now completely sober with shock as she tried to be quiet whilst entering the house. She hung up her coat and left her keys on the table before making her way into the living room. Before even having the chance to turn the lights on herself, there was a small click and three balls of light flew past her, lighting up the room to reveal Ron sat on the sofa, his head dropped between his knees.

"Merlin! You gave me a fright!", she laughed nervously, placing her hand over her heart. Ron looked up at her, his face shiny with tears as he frowned at her, a mixture of anger and pure sadness. "Whats the matter?", she asked.

"I know you think I'm stupid or something, but cut the crap Hermione", he snapped at her.

"Ron-"

"I KNOW!", he yelled, cutting her off. "I know about you and Dean alright?". Ron allowed his head to drop back between his knees as he ran his fingers through his hair. Hermione stood there silently for a moment, not knowing what to say or what to do.

"Ron. It meant nothing. Absolutely _nothing_. I'd had way too much to drink and-", she began.

"And that makes it alright, does it?", he cut her off in a rather calm manner. Hermione quickly sat down beside him, attempting to put his hand on his lap before he swatted it away. "Don't touch me", he snarled. Hermione could feel her eyes welling up with tears as she joined her hands in her lap.

"I'm so sorry Ron", she sobbed.

"You know- I know I can be a bloody nightmare to live with at times. I get that. And so can you. But I would _never _**ever**,even _dream_ of going anywhere near another woman! Not in a million years!", he told her.

"Ron- it wasn't like that! I swear! I didn't even know what was happening until it had happened!", she cried.

"So, he forced himself on you?", Ron lifted his head up to look at her.

"No- no, I'm not saying that. I was angry Ron! I didn't know _what _I was doing!", she told him, fighting to take his hand within her own. Ron won, standing up from the sofa and pacing around the living room, his hand held over his mouth as he looked down at the floor. "Ron-", her voice broke as she stood up, walking until she was stood directly in front of him. "Ron, I love you", she told him.

"Really? Doesn't feel like it", he told her, walking away from her and heading towards the kitchen.

"You have to listen to me Ron!", she pleaded with him as she followed him into the kitchen.

"I don't _have _to do anything!", he raised his voice once more. He turned to face her, silent tears streaming down his face. "How could you do this to me?", his voice broke a little.

"I- I don't know", she struggled to speak. "It doesn't change how I feel about you Ron! I love you more than anything!", she sobbed more, daring to shuffle closer to him.

"And I love you! And that's why this hurts! It hurts _so _fucking much Hermione!", he sobbed back at her. Hermione finally stood before him, forcefully taking his face in her hands.

"I know", she spoke softly. "I know and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Ron", she reached up to kiss him before being pushed away as soon as her lips had touched his.

"Are you kidding me?", he asked.

"Ron, please-", she begged, watching him as he paced around the kitchen. Suddenly, he stormed past her, making his way up the stairs. Hermione stood in silence for a moment, sobbing to herself before following Ron upstairs, finding him in their bedroom, sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands and a picture frame by his side. Hermione took the frame and looked at it. Ron and Hermione stood side by side along with Harry and Ginny. Hermione had just scolded Ron for putting up two fingers behind her head before the pair of them began to laugh, kissing tenderly as Ron ran his fingers through her hair. "I remember this", she sniffed. "It was the day Harry proposed to Ginny", she smiled softly. Ron didn't answer her, his face still hidden in his hands. "I- I remember you whispering to me '_We'll be next_'".

"I know", he finally spoke, lifting his head up from his hands.

"We still can be next Ron", she told him, kneeling on the bed behind him, stopping herself from reaching out to hold him. "I _want _to marry you. I _want _to have your children. I _want _to grow old with you", she continued.

"Hermione, stop it", Ron spoke, sounding utterly defeated and exhausted.

"No. No I won't stop. Not until you understand", she told him defiantly.

"Understand what?", he looked at her. "I'm having trouble understanding this whole bloody thing!".

"I love you so much. I know you know that. I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted _any _of this", she told him.

"Then, why do it?", he asked.

"I don't know", she sighed.

"I want to be the man you deserve Hermione. I really do. But this is just-", he stopped, not knowing where to go from there.

"You _are _the man I deserve!", she told him. "You're _more _than I deserve Ron".

"Yeah, of course I am", he snorted.

"You are!", she fought. "You're everything I've ever wanted and more! Yes, we'll have our rough days where you get on my nerves or- or you cant stand the sight of me, but that doesn't matter! Nothing could ever change the way I feel about you in my heart", she began to cry once more. Ron finally turned to face her fully, looking deep into her eyes as his own began to fill with tears once again.

"I want to forgive you. I want to say '_Its okay_' more than anything. But I cant get the image out of my head! You and Dean-", he shuddered at the thought.

"I know!- I know", she sighed. "Ron. I'm so, so sorry", she told him, bravely taking his face in her hands. "I don't expect you to forgive me right here and right now. But I promise you, I'll spend everyday for the rest of my life making this up to you if I have to". Ron didn't pull away from her, instead he continued to look into her eyes. "Please Ron", she begged. The pair sat there in silence for a moment, just staring into each others eyes before Ron nodded slowly.

"I love you Hermione", he said, tears beginning to feel freely down his cheeks.

"I know", she sniffed, "I know you do. I love you too Ron", she cried. Ron allowed himself to collapse into her arms as he sobbed. Hermione caressed his back softly with the tips of her fingers. "I'm so sorry Ron. I'm sorry", she said quietly, kissing the top of his head as the pair of them stayed there, sobbing together. "I love you so much Ron Weasley".


End file.
